This invention relates to a novel method of, and a novel apparatus for, solidifying a powdered cosmetic composition consisting essentially of powdered cosmetic ingredients in an elongated hollow container to form a stick-shaped powdered cosmetic.
The solidified powder of this type is used for various purposes. For example, a compact is made by compressing the powder in a receptacle with a compressing plate. At the time of use, a bar having a sponge-like member at its end is used for applying the powder. This mode of application has a disadvantage in that the powder particles tend to scatter during application.
To avoid this scattering of particles, a pencil-shaped product having in a wooden case a core molded in the shape of a stick from powder kneaded with wax, oil, or the like has been proposed. Although no scattering of particles occurs upon application of these types of cosmetics, they have the following disadvantages when compared to a solidified powdered cosmetic composition: they fail to spread well, and do not maintain a cosmetic effect for a long time.
Another product in the shape of a stick has been formed by solidifying a powdered cosmetic composition with plaster. However, this product has a short pot life and is difficult to manufacture because plaster hardens rapidly. Moreover, it lacks uniformity in quality and feels rough.
Another product which is in the shape of a stick or pencil has been made by using a water-soluble binder with a powdered cosmetic composition. This composition is kneaded, then molded by compression into a stick of a given diameter, and dried. The drying step tends to be time-consuming. A pencil-shaped product is manufactured by an undesirably complicated process wherein this stick is clamped with stick splints to form it into a pencil shape.
In view of the foregoing, applicants have completed this invention which is believed to be very beneficial in that it enables the solidification of powder in situ in a pencil-shaped container.